


Little Growing Delinquents

by vogue91



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Humor, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 20:06:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13015170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: When Percy is miserable, Fred and George just can't leave him be.





	Little Growing Delinquents

It had been a very stressful day for him, they had noticed.

Two Gryffindor girls had suddenly decided to go get a closer look to the Whomping Willow, a clumsy first year had almost maimed himself in the middle of the Common Room, causing general panic and, as if it wasn’t enough, he had to work on a particularly difficult Potion paper.

A chance absolutely _irresistible_ for them.

They had to act, and it needed to be fast.

“You brought it, right Fred?” George asked, agitated. They roamed the hallways stealthily, just how they were used to. On their faces, two sly identical smiles.

“Of course I brought it, George!” the other replied, slightly offended. His brother shrugged.

“Don’t take it the wrong way, but I wasn’t the one who forgot the Marauder’s Map last Sunday.” he reminded him. Fred chuckled.

“We got to Honeydukes anyway.”

“Of course. And finding ourselves at an inch from Filch’s face right out of the statue of the one-eyed witch was _so_ pleasant.” he muttered.

“It was all planned. I was trying to see up until what point we could take him.” he was clearly grasping at straws, but George didn’t reply, since they had arrived to their destination.

It was a pretty narrow spot, wet and dirty. They flinched, but knelt anyway, not caring about the filthiness.

Fred took out of his uniform’s pocket an apparently innocent bottle. With a grin, he loosened the valve of one of the pipes inside the room, and poured the content inside.

“And now?” he asked his brother, who in turn patted his shoulder solemnly, clearing his throat.

“And now we wait.” he declared.

They went back to the hallway, lying in wait in a niche that was hidden from the door that interested them, whilst they still had a clear visual.

“Subject approaching at ten.” Fred whispered with a conspiratorial air, making George burst out laughing noisily.

The boy, not far, turned toward them, and they were quick to become one with the wall.

“Idiot!” Fred whispered to his brother, who still couldn’t stop laughing.

“Oh, come on! He’s so dumb he won’t notice a thing!” he justified, still sneering.

They waited. Minutes passed, and they started to get bored. At the half hour mark, they started to fight.

“I told you that was the wrong pipe.” George said, gritting his teeth.

“The pipe was the right one, it was the potion that was wrong.” Fred replied.

“It’s not possible, I’ve checked and the results are grant-” he was interrupted mid-sentence. Suddenly, they heard a piercing scream coming from behind the closed door.

The twins stared at each other, still and quiet. When they heard the door creaking, they both held their breaths.

A few seconds, and Percy Weasley appeared on the doorstep, wet from head to toe, wearing a microscopic towel around his hips. _Entirely covered in pimples._

Fred and George, of course, laughed. They laughed out loud, until they were out of breath.

When Percy saw them, it was as if he had been struck by lightning.

His face became red, almost the same colour of the hair.

“You!” he hissed, homicidal. His brothers had barely the strength to stand back up.

“Write down, Fred. The potion is working perfectly!” George declared, in a voce of mild challenge toward his older brother.

“Criminals! Delinquents!” he shouted, starting to chase after them. They ran, turning from time to time to check Percy who, to tell the truth, looked pretty ridiculous.

When he slipped, falling with his back against the floor, their hilarity grew. They allowed themselves one more look before they kept running, followed by their brother’s screams.

“You shouldn’t even get close to the Prefects’ Bathroom! I’ll have you expelled once and for all! And I don’t care what mum say, you both should be locked up in Azkaban!” but his words were thrown to the wind: the twins were already far.

 

~

 

In the following days, Percy was careful to be seen the least possible around the school. He went to lessons with his cloak up to his nose, so that he could somehow hide the boils all over his body. He spent most of his time in the infirmary, tormenting Madam Pomfrey so that she would help him.

And, as Fred and George didn’t fail to notice, since that day he favoured using the same bathroom as the rest of the Gryffindors.

For some strange reason, he didn’t feel comfortable anymore in the Prefects Bathroom.

Nor he did with his brothers.


End file.
